


Frey and McGray ficlet Collection 2018

by DoreyG



Series: 2018 Ficlet Collections [4]
Category: Frey & McGray Series - Oscar de Muriel
Genre: Antagonistic Flirting, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Pining, Prostitution, Substitution, Victorian pornography, mistaken for a hooker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: A collection of any Frey and McGray ficlets I write in 2018 that are under 1000 words.





	1. Victorian Smut (Frey/McGray)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGray has interesting ideas on how to catch a killer.

"This is ridiculous," I said flatly, and crossed my arms firmly over my chest, "all this is going to do is humiliate me, and possibly land _us_ in jail."

"Dinnae be silly, laddie," McGray said, looking up at me with a big grin. I tried extremely hard not to find it charming, and failed almost instantly, "all this'll do is catch our killer."

"Will it?"

"We know he's targeting the subjects of pornographic photos," McGray said, obviously trying to sound his most reasonable. It would've been more effective, had he not been dramatically unfurling a luxurious looking throw over the floor, "probably because he's some kind of incubus, or something-"

I glared, by this point beyond needing words to express my deep scorn over the man's idiosyncrasies.

"-And we also know that all of the subjects have been male, and in their late twenties or early thirties," McGray continued, with a roll of his eyes seemingly just for my benefit, "most of them have been dark haired, snooty looking and as thin as a rake. Ye the perfect fit, lassie."

I shifted uncomfortably on my feet, but could not deny it. The resemblance between me and the victims was not enough to hold up on closer scrutiny, but as a temporary lure... "Are you _sure_?"

"As sure as I can be," McGray said, and finally rose back to his feet. When I glanced at him, his face was surprisingly solemn, "it's our best shot, at the very least."

I looked at him searchingly for a long moment, then sighed and glanced down at my feet. It took a long second of girding my loins, a long moment in which I wondered what on _earth_ I was doing, but I still lifted my fingers and started to unbutton my waistcoat, "fine. As long as this isn't just a ploy to see me naked."

To my surprise, he took a long moment to respond to my innocuous joke "...Nae, lassie. Why on earth would I do that?"


	2. Mistaken for a Hooker (Frey/McGray)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frey gets mistaken for a prostitute, McGray has questions.

"Would you _stop_ laughing!" I hissed, absolutely furious and well aware that my face was a shade of embarrassingly bright red.

"Dinnae think I will, dandy," McGray teased, and deliberately chortled away. Even my furious hiss, and the accompanying slow clench of my fists, didn't dissuade him, "not when that lass obviously thought ye were some kinda whore. Tell me, any truth to the rumours?"

"Shut _up_ ," I snapped warningly, and gave him my most intimidating glare.

"Any specialties?" He refused to be intimidated, only carried on with a gleefulness that I still grit my teeth over today, "any unique little things ye'll do, just to earn an extra few bob?"

"I said," I snarled through those gritted teeth, my fingernails downright digging into my palm by that point, "shut _up_!"

"What price d'ye offer?" He continued, and then - _then_ \- gave me a glance over that was so deliberate that I actually felt it like a caress against my skin, "tell me, dandy, d'ye offer a special discount for the first time or d'ye always offer the same prissy price just to make yerself feel fine?"

I drew in a deep breath, seeing red...

I straightened my back, raised my chin and adopted my most arch look. The one that always seemed to manage to annoy him so much better than all of my fruitless yelling, "for _you_ , Nine-Nails, it'll be a flat ten pounds every single time."

I was expecting him to blink at me, to look slightly taken aback by this new tactic. I wasn't expecting him to frown afterwards, to look me over with a strange kind of focus like he was actually considering my absurd proposal seriously.


	3. Reminder [McGray/OC, McGray(/Frey))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGray pines in an extremely unhealthy way.

The prostitute is dark haired, delicately featured and seemingly incapable of hiding his expression of scorn. He sits tentatively on his bed, glances around the room with a faint wrinkle of his nose and...

He can't help but think, watching the man, that this is _exactly_ what Frey would look like upon being invited to his bed. The sod would sit there, king of the castle, and wrinkle his nose. He would make comments on the furniture, he would sniff at the softness of his sheets, he would match him insult for insult and jibe for jibe.

But he can't have Frey, couldn't have Frey even if he was willing. And so this'll just have to do.

"Ye think yer better than this," he asks softly, still watching the prostitute from across the room, "don't ye?"

The man, perhaps a little younger than Frey but not by a huge amount, starts. Looks up at him for a moment, assessing, and then flushes an embarrassed shade of red, "I- I'm sorry, I don't mean to insult you-"

"Dinnae worry about it, lad," he says, gently, and finally pushes himself away from the wall. The only thing noticeably different is the soft scottish burr to the prostitute's voice. He'll just have to ignore that, if he wants to maintain the illusion, "yer right, at any rate. And it's probably better that way."

The fuck is short, awkward and somewhat unsatisfying but it does the job. In the end all he has to do is close his eyes, and imagine the line of Frey's body stretched out in that bath. It doesn't take long after that, and he comes with Frey's name on his lips.

The prostitute doesn't say a word about it, afterwards. He tips the lad extra, for that.


End file.
